18. Najgorsze zadanie świata
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Potwór z Wyspy Kości do nas przypłynął ! Pierwsi dowiedzieli się o tym Heather, Gwen, Sierra i Cody. Heather i Gwen zostały obezwładnione przez potwora. Potem Potwór napotkał Duncana i Courtney, a potem jeszcze Bridgette i Lindsay. Na końcu Cody, Lindsay i Duncan zostali dorwani przez potwora, co rozwścieczyło Sierrę, a potem nawet ja od niego oberwałem. Immunitet dostali wszyscy obezwładnieni, czyli wszyscy oprócz Sierry i Courtney. Odpadła Sierra, ponieważ Cody namówił większość uczestników przeciwko niej, a i tak sam na nią nie zagłosował. Kto wygra dzisiejsze zadanie ? Kto dziś popłynie łodzią przegranych ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Dziewczyn Wszystkie dziewczyny siedzą znudzone, gdy nagle Courtney, Heather, Lindsay i Bridgette wychodzą. Po ich wyjściu atmosfera trochę się ożywiła Gwen: Poszły na niby-tajne spotkanie sojuszu. Phi ! LeShawna: Myślały, że się nabierzemy na tamto. Sierry nie ma i koniec z sojuszem dziewczyn ! Gwen: Nie musiałyśmy jej wyrzucać. LeShawna: Musimy coś teraz z tym zrobić ! Gwen: Ale w związku z czym ? LeShawna: Chodzi mi o sojusz. My jesteśmy w sojuszu z Codym, czyli jest nas trójka. A w tamtym sojuszu jest piątka ! Gwen: Może namówimy Bridgette i Lindsay, żeby wyrzucić Heather ? LeShawna: Gdyby nie sojusz, to Courtney dawno by wywaliła Heather. Gwen: No wiem, ale nie damy rady jej przekonać. Ciebie nie lubi, a mnie sie będzie czepiać o Duncana. LeShawna: No tak... Spróbujmy narazie namówić tamte dwie, a jak się nie uda no to po nas. Gwen: Oby się udało. Przed domkiem Tymczasem na zebraniu Courtney i Heather zdenerwowane czekały na Duncana, Bridgette myślała o Geoffie, a Lindsay piłowała sobie paznokcie pilnikiem Heather: Ile jeszcze mamy na niego czekać ? Courtney: On na pewno zaraz przyjdzie... Przychodzi Duncan Heather: Nareszcie ! Co tak długo ? Courtney: No właśnie skarbie, czemu tak długo. Duncan: Chciałem wciąć kawał Codyemu, a to musiało trochę potrwać. Courtney: Nic się nie stało. Bridgette: No to jaki po co tu przyszliśmy ? Courtney: No tak, musimy uzgodnić, kogo teraz wyrzucimy. Heather: Zostali Gwen, Cody i LeShawna. Ja chciałabym, żeby odpadła LeShawna. Courtney: Albo Gwen. Bridgette: Ale to są moje przyjaciółki ! Heather: Chyba, że wolisz, żebyś to ty była następną ofiarą ? Bridgette: Nie. Courtney: Sorki, ale tu nie liczy się przyjaźń, my tu walczymy o pieniądze. Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wiem, ze muszę to wygrać, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby LeShawna i Gwen odpadły. Jeśli przez to odpadnę to trudno. '''Bridgette: No dobra, skończmy to spotkanie, bo zaraz zacznie się zadanie. Courtney: Ale jeszcze nie uzgodniliśmy nic jeszcze. Duncan: Zrobimy to innym razem. Bridgette, Lindsay i Heather poszły Dom Dziewczyn Bridgette i Lindsay wchodzą do domku LeShawna: Gdzie byłyście ? Bridgette: Emmm... Gwen: Byłyście na tajnym spotkaniu ? Bridgette: Tak... Gwen: Mniejsza z tym. Chciałyśmy was o coś poprosić. Bridgette: O co takiego ? Lindsay: Wymienimy się ciuchami ? Wszystkie patrzą dziwnie na nią LeShawna: Wiemy, że chcecie nas wyrzucić, ale mamy do was prośbę. Bridgette: Jaką ? Gwen: Chcemy wywalić Heather. Dzięki wam uda nam się to zrobić. Bridgette: Ja w to wchodzę. LeShawna: A ty Lindsay ? Lindsay: Ja też. Gwen: No to świetnie. Idę powiedzieć to Codyemu. Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie sądziłam, że to będzie takie łatwe. Z pewnością pozbędę się razem z dziewczynami Heather. ''Gwen wychodzi, a za oknem widać podsłuchującą Heather 'Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Bridgette od razu nas zdradziła ! Lindsay też nie jest bez winy ! Mimo, ze ona nic nie kuma, to i tak się jej pozbędę. Przed domkami ''Gwen chciała pójść do Codyego w jak najszybszym czasie, ale Heather postanowiła do tego nie dopuścić, więc gdy Gwen biegła do domku Chłopaków, to Heather skoczyła prosto na nią, po czym się przewróciły '''Gwen: Co ty robisz ? Heather: A nic... (do siebie)Kiedy się zacznie to głupie zadanie ! Gwen: Jesteś dziwna ! Heather: Ty bardziej ! Gwen: Ehhh... Gwen poszła dalej Heather: Wiem, że to ty mi ukradłaś moją poduszkę. Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wiem, poduszka, to mało kreatywne, ale nic innego mi nie przyszło do głowy ! '''Gwen: Co ? Jaką poduszkę ? Heather: Nie daruję ci tego ! Heather rzuca się na Gwen i zaczynają się bić W tym samym czasie po zakończeniu spotkania zostali tylko Courtney i Duncan Courtney: Więc... Jak ci się mieszka z tym frajerem ? Duncan: Courtney, przestań mówić. Duncan i Courtney już chcieli się pocałować, ale... Chris (przez megafon): '''Czas na zadanie ! '''Courtney: W takim momencie ! Heather: Tak ! Udało mi się. Gwen: Co ci się udało ? Heather: Nic. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Heather zaczyna mnie przerażać ! Labirynt, Zadanie Pierwsze '''Chris: Witajcie frajerzy ! Została was ósemka, a dzisiejsze zadanie będzie miało trzy etapy. W każdym etapie będzie jedna osoba wygrana i jedna przegrana. Osoba wygrana eliminuje jedną osobę, którą nie może być osoba przegrana, a osoba przegrana też odpada. Więc przy każdym etapie odpadną po dwie osoby, w pierwszym jest 8, potem 6, a w ostatnim 4, gdzie wygrana osoba, wskazuje osobe, która razem z nią zdobędzie nietykalność. Wszystko jasne ? Pierwsze zadanie polega na znalezieniu jednej z ośmiu masek w labiryncie, i zaniesienie jej mnie. Start ! Wszyscy wbiegają do labiryntu i dzielą się na grupki - Heather, Courtney i Duncan, Bridgette, Lindsay i LeShawna oraz Gwen i Cody Courtney i Duncan starają się nie zwracać na Heather uwagi Heather: Mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Courtney: Nie musimy wygrywać wyzwania, jesteśmy przecież bezpieczni ! Heather: Jednak nie. Bridgette i Lindsay postanowiły nas zdradzić ! Courtney: Co ? Duncan: Co to jest ? Duncan podchodzi kilka kroków i okazuje się, że znalazł maskę Duncan: Tak ! Heather: Bridgette musi zostać wyeliminowana. I dlatego muszę znaleźć maskę i ją wyrzucić najpierw z zadania, a potem z dalszej gry o milion ! Courtney: Jest przecież jeszcze Lindsay ! Heather: Ale ona nic nie kuma i możemy ją namówić do zagłosowania na Bridgette, a potem ją też wywalimy ! Courtney: No tak. Gdzie jest Duncan ? Heather: Muszę znaleźć Gwen i Codyego ! Ty szukaj tej swojej maski ! Courtney: Dobra. W tym samym czasie Gwen i Cody szukają masek i rozmawiają między sobą Gwen: Chciałam ci coś ważnego powiedzieć ! Cody: Co takiego ? Gwen: Mamy sojusz i... Cody: Czekaj znalazłem coś. Gwen: No wiem, ale... Cody: I to jest maska ! Szybko musimy znaleźć jeszcze twoją ! Gwen: Okej. Duncan znajduje wyjście Duncan: Jak dobrze, że ta maska była tak niedaleko od wyjścia ! Chris: Brawo, Duncan ! Znalazłeś maskę jako pierwszy, więc możesz wyeliminować jedną osobę z zadania ! Duncan: Więc wybieram, tego frajera, Codyego. Chris: Więc postanowione, Cody nie weźmie udziału w poprzednich etapach ! Cody: Co ? Gwen, weź moją maskę i znajdź wyjście. Gwen: Dobrze. Tymczasem u Lindsay, Bridgette i LeShawny Bridgette: Nigdzie nie ma tych masek ! LeShawna: Gdzieś muszą być. Lindsay: Ciekawe, czy są ładne, czy raczej brzydkie ? LeShawna: Nie spodziewaj się nie wiadomo czego czego ze strony Chrisa i Chefa. Lindsay: No tak. Bridgette: Ale najpierw znajdźmy wszystkie maski dla nas, a potem dopiero szukajmy wyjścia. LeShawna: Ja się zgadzam. Lindsay: Ja też ! LeShawna: No to na co czekamy. Szukajmy ! Wszędzie szukają masek, ale nie mogą żadnej znaleźć Bridgette: Gdzie one mogą być ? LeShawna: Nie mam pojęcia. Nagle przybiega Lindsay Lindsay: Czy mogłybyście mi powiedzieć, co to jest to brzydkie coś w krzakach ? LeShawna: Może to maska ? Lindsay zaprowadza je do miejsca Bridgette: To maska ! LeShawna: Zostały tylko dwie ! Lindsay: Czyli te maski jednak są brzydkie. Chris w ogóle nie ma gustu ! Tymczasem Courtney i Heather próbowały trzymać się razem Courtney: Ciekawe gdzie jest Duncan ? Heather: Pewnie znalazł maskę i teraz szuka albo już znalazł swoją maskę. Courtney: On wcale taki nie jest ! Heather: Akurat. Courtney: A radź sobie sama, gdybym nie była z tobą w sojuszu, dawno byś wyleciała ! Heather: No tak, jasne. O co tam jest ? Courtney: Gdzie ? Heather: Tam w krzakach. Courtney zagląda do krzaków, po czym Heather ja popycha prosto w krzaki i ucieka Courtney: Idiotka... zaraz co tu jest ? Courtney bierze dziwną rzecz Courtney: Maska ! Teraz tylko muszę znaleźć wyjście ! Gwen z maską przybiega do mety Chris: Brawo Gwen ! Jesteś drugą osobą, która narazie ukończyła pierwszy etap. Zostały jeszcze cztery miejsca ! Gwen: Juhu ! Szkoda, że Cody odpadł. Duncan: Sam go wyrzuciłem. Gwen: Bo jesteś idiotą. Duncan: Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać. Gwen: A gdzie masz Courtney ? Duncan: Ona... nadal szuka swojej maski ! Gwen: Świetnie. Powiedziała to bez entuzjazmu Heather sama starała się znaleźć maskę, podobnie jak LeShawna, Bridgette i Lindsay Heather: No proszę dwie zdrajczynie ! Bridgette: Ja przynajmniej nie wyrzucam przyjaciółek. Heather: A ja pozbywam się rywali. LeShawna: Zejdź mi z oczu. Heather zauważa leżące dwie maski Heather: Nie szukajcie tam. Byłam tam i nic nie znalazłam. LeShawna: Po pierwsze: jesteś ślepa, więc nie zauważysz takiej małej maski, a po drugie i tak ci nie wierzę Dziewczyny idą w stronę masek Heather: Nie dam się tak łatwo ! Heather pobiegła i wzięłą obie maski Lindsay: Ona wzięła dwie te brzydkie maski ! LeShawna: One są nasze ! Zabierzmy je jej ! Dziewczyny zaczęły gonić Heather i przy okazji Heather znalazła kolejną maskę Heather: Kolejna ! Heather schyliła się po maskę, a w tym czasie LeShawna rzuciła się na nią LeShawna: Oddawaj dwie ! Heather: Po moim trupie. Lindsay: Po co się bić o takie brzydkie maski ! Heather: Po co idiotko ? Żeby wyrzucić z programu takie osoby jak wy i wygrać milion ! LeShawna w czasie nieuwagi zabiera jej dwie maski po czym ucieka LeShawna: Mam je ! Uciekajmy ! Bridgette: Lindsay, masz trzecią ? Lindsay: Weźcie ją. Nie chcę takiej brzydkiej maski ! LeShawna: Nie trzeba, Bridgette ty trzymaj jedną i teraz tylko dojść do mety i jesteśmy w następnym etapie ! Tymczasem na mecie Chris: Teraz już każda osoba ma maskę. Osoba, która dobiegnie najpóźniej zostanie wyeliminowana ! Gwen: No i co z tego. Nudzi mi się. Duncan: Mi też. Courtney przybiega Courtney: Tak !!! Dobiegłam. Chris: Courtney, jesteś trzecia na mecie. Zostały jeszcze trzy miejsca w nastepnym etapie ! Courtney: Duncan, co ty tu robisz ? Duncan: Kiedy się kłóciłaś z Heather, to ja znalazłem maskę i pobiegłem do mety. Courtney: Czyli Heather miałą rację. Duncan: Kochanie, nie słuchaj jej, ona tobą tylko manipuluje. Gwen: A ty nie zgrywaj niewiniątka ! Duncan: Wkurzasz mnie. Gwen: Wiem. I to mnie cieszy. Heather przechodzi przez metę Heather: Idiotki. Pobiegły zupełnie w inną stronę, a przecież meta była tak blisko ! Chris: A więc czwartą osobą w drugim etapie jest Heather. Zostały dwa miejsca: Lindsay, LeShawna czy Bridgette ? Po kilku minutach dziewczyny przybiegaja na metę równocześnie Dziewczyny: Heather ? Heather: Witam. Chris: Jedna z was przybiegła na metę później niż pozostałe. Zaraz dowiemy się, która to z was... Zaraz, jedna z was nie ma maski ! Lindsay: Ja ją wyrzuciłam bo była brzydka. Chris: Czyli Lindsay odpada z gry, tak jak Cody. Zostało sześć osób. Przejdźmy do następnego zadania ! Stołówka, Zadanie Drugie Chris: Jest was szóstka. Najszybsza osoba wyeliminuje jedną osobę, a najwolniejsza także wypada ! Heather: Co teraz mamy robić ? Chris: Macie zjeść... Chefie podaj im to coś ! Chef przychodzi z sześcioma miskami Chris: Macie zjeść wszystko co macie w misce ! A są to robaki. Dokładnie jest ich sześć. Jeśli chcecie możecie zrezygnować. Bridgette: Serio ? Chris: Nie. Jesteście gotowi ? Courtney: Emmm... Nie. Chris: START ! Wszyscy, oprócz Bridgette zaczęli jak najszybciej jeść robaki Bridgette: Ja tego nie tknę. Heather: Fuj ! To ochydne ! LeShawna: Zjadłam już jednego. Duncan: Ja też. Courtney: I ja też. Gwen: Ochydne. Ale jakoś mi to przejdzie. Gwen zjada jednego robaka Heather: Udało się ! Heather zjadła robaka LeShawna: Zjadłam następnego. Duncan: Ja za chwilę... O nie Duncan wymiotuje Chris: Zwymiotowany też się liczy. Courtney: Nie wymiękaj ! Courtney bierze dwa robaki i zjada Chris: Narazie Courtney prowadzi ! LeShawna i Gwen ją doganiają Gwen: Ja nie zjem dwóch na raz. LeShawna z bólem zjada dwa następne Chris: LeShawnie zostały tylko dwa robaki. Heather: Można zwymiotować ? Heather bierze cztery robale i próbuje je zjeść, ale wymiotuje Chris: Heather ma już pięć. Gwen: Ale to jest nie fair ! Heather: Zamknij się, durna gotko ! Bridgette: Jak wy tak możecie jeść zwierzęta ! LeShawna: Sorki, ale to jest gra o milion. I nie pozwolę, żeby Heather go wygrała ! LeShawna je ostatniego robaka Chris: LeShawna wygrała, i to ona wybierze przegranego. LeShawna: Powiem to z chęcią, Heather wypada z gry ! Tak ! Heather: Jeszcze tego pożałujesz. Chris: Heather jest kolejną osobą, która nie zdobędzie nietykalności ! Zostały jeszcze trzy miejsca ! Aktualny stan wygląda następująco : Courtney - 5 robaków, Gwen - 4 robaki, Duncan - 4 robaki, Bridgette - 0 robaków Courtney: I został ostatni ! Courtney zjada ostatniego robaka Chris: Mam następną osobę w finale, i jest to Courtney ! Duncan: Jeszcze tylko dwa. Duncan zjada robaka i wymiotuje Gwen: O fuj ! No dobra, dam sobie radę. Gwen zjada najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego robaka Chris: I przedostatnia osoba to Gwen. Dasz radę zjeść ostatniego robaka, czy znowu zwymiotujesz ? Duncan: Dam radę. Duncan zjada robaka i o dziwo, nie wymotuje Duncan: Tak ! Chris: Czyli Bridgette odpada. Zostały cztery osoby i ostatnie zadanie. Courtney, Duncan, LeShawna czy Gwen ? Czas na finałową rozgrywkę ! Centrum Wyspy, Zadanie Trzecie Chris: Czas na finałową rozgrywkę, która odbędzie się w tych kapsułach. No więc wasze zadanie to wytrzymać jak najdłużej w kręcącej się kapsule. Osoba, która wytrzyma najkrócej traci szansę na nietykalność, a osoba, która wytrzyma najdłużej wygrywa i wybiera spośród osób, które zajmą drugie i trzecie miejsce w zadaniu, która z nich również otrzyma nietykalność. No to zaczynajmy ostatnie starcie ! Wszyscy wsiadają do kapsuł Chris: Pomyślcie o wygranej ! Gwen: Zaczynam się bać. Chris: Start ! Chris przesuwa dźwignię i wszystkie kapsuły zaczynają się kręcić Courtney: Aaaaaa ! Ja i tak mam teraz bezpieczne miejsce, nie muszę przez to przechodzić ! Courtney wciska przycisk i cała maszyna zatrzymuje się, a ona wysiada Gwen: Co się stało ? To już koniec ? Chris: To właśnie dopiero początek. Chris ponownie przesuwa dźwignię i wszystko znów zaczyna się kręcić Chris: Kto rezygnuje kolejny ? Może ty, Duncan ? Duncan: Nigdy ! O nie, robaki zaczynają mi wracać ! Duncan puszcza pawia Chris: A ty, Gwen ? Gwen: Nie ma mowy ! Ja tym razem wygram. Chris: No to jeszcze została LeShawna ! LeShawna: Dobra, ja rezygnuję ! Nie wytrzymam tu dłużej ! Chris: No to naciśnij przycisk ! LeShawna wciska przycisk i maszyna się zatrzymuje Chris: Więc zostały dwie osoby : Gwen czy Duncan ? LeShawna wychodzi z kapsuły i Chris po raz trzeci przesuwa dźwignią, lecz tym razem dźwignia się urywa i wszystko zaczyna się bardzo szybko kręcić Chris: Ups ! LeShawna: Lepszego momentu nie mogłam sobie wybrać na wyjście z tej głupiej kapsuły. Maszyna wybucha, a kapsuły z Gwen i Duncanem w środku wpadają do wody Chris: Otwórzcie kapsuły i wychodźcie z nich ! Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Wiem, że gdy można utonąć to nie warto myśleć o milionie, ale wolałam dla bezpieczeństwa zaczekać, dopóki Duncan nie otworzy swojej kapsuły i dopiero potem otworzyć swoją. ''Duncan naciska przycisk i otwiera swoją kapsułę, a chwilę później to samo robi Gwen '''Chris: Brawo Gwen ! Wygrałaś dzisiejsze zadanie ! Gwen: Tak ! Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie lubię się przechwalać, ale jestem genialna ! A raczej na pewno mądrzejsza niż Duncan. '''Duncan: Jak to ? Chris: Wykiwała cię i specjalnie czekała chwilę, aż ty otworzysz swoją kapsułe, i dopiero potem otworzyła swoją. Gwen, kto także zdobędzie immunitet, Duncan czy LeShawna ? Gwen: Oczywiście, że LeShawna ! LeShawna: Tak ! Dajemy czadu, laska ! Heather szykuj się do eliminacji ! Heather: Jeszcze zobaczymy ! Chris: Idźcie do swoich domków, by się zastanowić, kto dziś odpłynie Łodzią Przegranych ! Przed ceremonią Dom Dziewczyn Heather i Courtney naradzają się szepcąc Heather: Ja muszę pilnować Codyego, żeby Gwen nie namówiła go do głosowania przeciw mnie. Ty postaraj się wyłudzić głos od Lindsay Courtney: Dobra. Heather: Ja idę do Codyego, a ty weź Lindsay. Courtney: Lindsay ! Chodź, pomalujesz mi paznokcie. Lindsay: Dobra ! Courtney bierze Lindsay za rękę i wybiega z nią z domku. Zaraz po nich wychodzi Heather. Dom Chłopaków Heather chce wejść do domu chłopaków, ale zauważa, że ktoś rozmawia z Codym. Tą osobą okazuje się Gwen. Heather: Kurcze ! Nie udało mi się. Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Teraz jedynie mogę liczyć na cud ! Inaczej odpadnę, a nie mogę dać LeShawnie tej satysfakcji ! Ceremonia Chris: Została was ósemka, a po tej ceremonii zostanie was tylko siódemka ! Głosujcie ! Podczas głosowania '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Bridgette, może uda mi się ją wywalić ! Courtney' (pokój zwierzeń):' Nie rozumiem jak Bridgette mogła zdradzić swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. I dlatego muszę oddać na nią głos ! LeShawna' (pokój zwierzeń):' Heather, ciągle mnie denerwuje ! Lindsay' (pokój zwierzeń):' Na kogo ja miałam głosować ? Pogubiłam się. Cody' (pokój zwierzeń):' Ehhh... Po głosowaniu Chris: Mam tu siedem pianek. Najpierw pianki dla Gwen i LeShawny, które miały dziś nietykalność. Gwen i LeShawna łapią pianki LeShawna: Papa, Heather ! Chris: Następne pianki otrzymują... Coutney i Lindsay ! Lindsay i Courtney łapią pianki Lindsay: Iiiii !!! Chris: Ostatnia pianka dla osoby, która nie otrzymała żadnego głosu... Cody ! Cody łapie piankę Duncan: Co ? Ktoś na mnie głosował ? Chris: Duncan, otrzymałeś tylko jeden głos, więc przedostatnia pianka wędruje do ciebie ! Duncan: Uff ! Duncan łapie piankę Chris: I została ostatnia pianka, oraz dwie osoby, a mianowicie Heather i Bridgette. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Heather ! Bridgette do Portu Wstydu tędy. Heather łapie piankę Bridgette: Jak to ? Ile miałam głosów ? Chris: Dokładnie cztery. Heather: Cody, nie głosowałeś na mnie ? Cody: Ja głosowałem na Duncana. Courtney: I co, udało nam się wyrzucić zdrajczynię. Heather: Namówiłaś Lindsay ? Courtney: Ciężko się było z nią dogadać, ale widocznie udało nam się ! Bridgette: Do zobaczenia wszystkim. Przepraszam Courtney, że was zdradziłam. Courtney: Nic się nie stało. Chris: I zostało siedmiu frajerów. Kto odpadnie kolejny ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Klip Specjalny Bridgette: Niestety, nie udało mi się wygrać dla Geoffa. Przynajmniej teraz spędzę z nim dużo czasu. Nie jest mi źle z myślą, że przegrałam. Zaszłam tak daleko jak mogłam, a nawet jeszcze dalej ! Cieszę się, że w ogóle mogłam tu wystąpić. Trzymam kciuki za LeShawnę, Gwen i Courtney. Jedna z nich z pewnością wygra. Do zobaczenia w następnym sezonie ! O ile w nim wystąpię ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki